


crimson

by ryybonko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt Magnus Bane, Inspired by 3B trailer, M/M, Magnus gets his first nosebleed, POV Magnus Bane, alec is in the background
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:05:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryybonko/pseuds/ryybonko
Summary: Когда у Магнуса впервые потекла кровь из носа, за окном садилось солнце.





	crimson

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [crimson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638784) by [nomorewideeyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomorewideeyes/pseuds/nomorewideeyes). 



Когда у Магнуса впервые потекла кровь из носа, за окном садилось солнце.  
  
Вообще, он должен был предугадать, что что-то подобное случится. Отсутствие магии, раньше обволакивающей его тело, было заметно, её тяжесть ушла, заменившись болезненной пустотой, которую не мог заполнить никакой алкоголь.  
  
Но это было ещё не все. Утром у него кружилась голова, в глазах темнело и он вцеплялся в серебряные цепочки на шее, пережидая ноющую боль. Тошнота, слабость, пустота. Это было привычным делом после того, как он стал примитивным, просто ещё одна жертва, которую он принёс.  
  
Но впервые у него из носа текла кровь. Тёмная, она размазалась по коже Магнуса и его сердце сжалось.  
  
Единственное, что выдавало его панику в отражении — его глаза, широко распахнутые от страха. Его сердце стучало так сильно и Магнус был удивлён, что оно ещё не пробило его ребра.  
  
Он отложил кисть для макияжа в сторону и медленно сложил ладони на коленях, сжав пальцы, чтобы они не тряслись. Это не помогло.  
  
Кровь медленно капала вниз, и Магнусу стало плохо, когда одна из капель коснулась его губ.  
  
Было ли это все? Было ли это начало конца? Было ли это все время, отпущенное ему после того, как он потерял магию?  
  
Был ли его отец как-то замешан ещё и в этом? От этой мысли в его ушах зазвенело.  
  
Что будет с Алеком?  
  
Магнус почувствовал, что задыхается, и ссутулился ещё ниже. Единственный плюс был в том, что в лофте сейчас он был один. Алек, его Александр, тот, кто смотрел на него каждый раз с таким беспокойством, когда думал, что Магнус не видит, который увидел бы его, медленно разваливающегося на части, сегодня был в патруле.  
  
Магнус не хотел быть ещё более тяжёлой юношей для него. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Прерывистой вздохнув, он взял салфетку и аккуратно вытер под носом, пока на ней, ранее белоснежной, не появились алые разводы. Это было ужасающе.  
  
Он не знал, как долго сидел перед зеркалом, не пытаясь даже контролировать свои мысли, медленно утягивающие его в темноту. Он позволил панике накрыть себя с головой, потому что это было единственное, что он мог сейчас чувствовать.  
  
Послышался звук поворачивающегося в замке ключа, затем тихие шаги и Магнус вздрогнул. Он не знал, сколько времени прошло, минуты или, может быть, часы, но за окном уже смеркалось.   
  
— Магнус? Ты дома?  
  
Магнус поскорее избавился от салфетки, зажатой в его кулаке так сильно, что на ладони остались следы от ногтей. Он легко потер глаза, прежде чем взглянуть на своё отражение.  
  
Алек не должен был знать. В последние недели Магнус был слаб и беспомощен, как никогда и Алеку пришлось видеть все это, потому что все, что оставалось в душе Магнуса — только боль. Магнус не знал, почему тот ещё терпит его.  
  
Что он знал точно, так это то, что не хочет вновь видеть страх за него в глазах Алека.  
  
К тому же, Магнус не хотел, чтобы все, что они чувствовали, пока их время вместе не придёт к концу, было болью и страданиями.  
  
Магнус тяжело вздохнул и в последний раз сжал ладони, заставляя их перестать дрожать, и отвел взгляд от зеркала. Его улыбка была напряженной и слабой.  
  
— Я здесь, милый.  
  
Магнус надеялся, что Алек не заметит.  
  
(Он заметил)


End file.
